With increasing demand for faster, more powerful and more efficient ways to store information, optimization of storage technologies is becoming a key challenge. Included in this challenge is a need to optimize the way that computer code, or the instructions for implementing software applications and/or operating the hardware thereby associated, is deployed in various environments. Typically in software development projects, a staging environment is used to test newer versions of a code block after development but prior to production across various platforms. A staging environment is meant to replicate the production environment as close as possible to maximize the chances of identifying one or more bugs before releasing the software code block.
In this regard, there is a need for a centralized system to deploy software code blocks to one or more software environments concurrently.